Don't waste your days
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: America and England had a massive fight causing England to march out. Now America won't answer his phone, all his people are crying, and he's missing last seen at the meeting. WHERE THE HECK IS AMERICA. ONE SHOT


It started off like any other meeting at the World Conference meeting, that being said it means that the idiot spoke first.

"Dude, I think the World Conference can convene. Solving all of the world's problems by talking excessively! No matter how hard it seems, we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo ops. Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for re-election. I'll go first! About that whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing I think we'll be OK if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the Earth. I give you the super hero - Globoman". America said getting groans from everyone. "No seriously dudes".

"America how many times have we told you that idea's stupid". England said bored as France tried to flirt with him.

"DUDE YOU CAN SAY THAT BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE HATES THE IDEA". As soon as America said that everyone, except Japan, shot their hands up.

"We hate it". Prussia said.

"Fine then if anyone else has any ideas go right ahead". America sat down and England stood up.

"Maybe if your Americans could stop throwing McDonalds on the streets we wouldn't have this problem. I mean your poor brother could be swimming in a few years from this".

"EH BUT I CAN'T SWIM". Canada yelled and hid under the table.

"Well why are the Brits so neatly packed into everything in life. Do this, Done, Do that, Done".

"We have this thing called class every nation does except you look it up on the Internet why don't you. I mean your country is so obese now a days because all your Americans are capable of are sitting on your asses and stuffing your faces, that's why you're in such debt".

"Is that like a flaw of mine dude cause at least our dental care is better than your buck teeth people. I mean look at them they could be beavers and they're a bunch of weak pussies, all they do is cook horrible food and drink tea. Another thing it's because your food made me so sick that I have to eat good food to actually catch up the two hundred years you poisoned me".

"My cookings wonderful, my people's food is great, your lazy ass has made food that will kill anyone who eats it. Your diet consist of fat, fat, fat, OH AND FAT YOUR A WALKING DEATH BOMB I'LL LAUGH THE DAY YOU DROP DEAD. LASTLY IF THIS IS ALL WE ARE GOING TO DO IM GOING BACK TO MY HOTEL GOOD DAY SIRS AND MAMS". England said and walked out after gathering his paper.

"OH AND ANOTHER THING IT'S SOCCER NOT FOOTBALL YOU PANSY". Alfred yelled and sat down pissed with his arms crossed.

"WAIT FOR ME MON CHÉRÉ". France mimicked England and then followed him out the door.

"The awesome me is bored and has other thing more awesome than this to do come on Mattie". Prussia said and dragged Canada out of the meeting room.

"Ja I have piano to play". Austria said walking passed America, following behind Hungary.

"You an ass". China said leaving with Russia, who had his arm around China, Belarus pissed off behind them.

Soon everyone had left except America who had remained behind the doors. Everyone was long gone and he finally cleared his mind. He picked up his phone and texted England.

'I'm sorry about being a douche Love you Iggy'. Before America could send there was a click sound next to him. America knew the sound well, it was the sound of a gun ready to fire. "Who".

BANG.

The last sound heard in the long empty Meeting Hall.

That night Britain was in the lounge with some of the other countries around midnight. He sat with the Axis, Allies(minus America), Poland, and Lithuania. They had decided it was to noisy from the rain to the sleep so they would drink their troubles to sleep.

"Stupid Mother Fuckin Ass". Every word held a sharp beginning letter.

"Mon chéré I would be angry as well but you know ze American isn't great with words".

"Yah like he totally like probably is regretting it as we like speak". Poland said hugging Lithuania's arm while wearing a mini skirt.

"He best be". England said a sneer on his face.

"Mr. England I'm sure America didn't meet it Ve~". Italy said in Germany's arm.

"It's so noisy that rain".

"It's weird rain that heavy without thunder or lightning". Lithuania said looking outside.

"Ja also all the workers are crying and some American guest as well, did the fight effect America that bad". Germany said working on his fifth bottle of beer.

"I don't care". England laid back crossing his arms.

"England San I'm going to just say it". Japan said looking at England. "You both said some rude stuff, but couples are suppose to fight and make up. That's how it works and you must both forgive so if one must be mature I say you shourd. In the end just make up with that damn idiot". Japan finished and yawned. "I'm going to bed prease tell me how it works out". Japan said, stood up, stretched, and left for his room passing a group of workers who kept crying.

"Fine". England said and picked up the phone to call the American idiot. His friends sat by him and waited as he dialed.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring. "Sup dudes missed my phone either stuffin my face, lost my phone, or with England please try again.

"Bloody git didn't answer I bet he fell back asleep". England said and tried again, but it kept ringing. "Fine I'll send him a message". England said and started to type when he froze. "What do I even say".

"Tell him how vu feel". France said patting Britain's shoulder. "Also remind him of ze headboard slamming sex vou had ze other night".

"Bloody hell how would you know about that".

"You had a certain glow to you yesterday morning and less stresses".

"Okay huge pervert".

"Like totally well good night see you guys like tomorrow". Poland said dragging Lithuania to the elevator.

"We're turning in as well Aru". China said as he and Russia stood up.

"Night da". Russia said holding China's hand to another elevator.

"Ve~ us too we have boring stuff to do".

"Ja but at least we get to see each other then". Germany said and carried Italy upstairs.

"Well Old Chap I'm going to turn in as well I want to go to America's before we go to the meeting". England said walking away as France finished his wine.

After a while of staring at his phone in the dark, waiting for a message or call, England called another time but only got the ring.

"Don't ignore me love-please". England said letting a tear fall before falling into a deep sleep.

'IGGY". Alfred yelled as he ran toward the British man arms wide open. Alfred tackled England to the ground in England's garden.

"You git you'll ruin them". Arthur said chuckling.

"Ruin what".

"My flowers".

"Flowers I only see one…a pretty one under me". Alfred said and kissed England'.

The next morning France and Japan woke everyone up and when they hit England's room they actually went in.

"England san time to get up". Japan said shaking England.

"Ngh". England turned his cellphone tight in his grip.

"Mon Chéré get up Alfred needs to be found". France said and England sat up lousily. "Meet down in the dinning room for breakfast". They then left to go downstairs and soon everyone was down their, England last to arrive.

"What's for breakfast".

"Amlete a sucky one". France said as England sat down at the last seat in the huge circle table.

"Hm nice hotel though". Norway said.

"Yes but I wish they called the room". England commented.

As they all ate England's phone went off. At first he was happy until he saw it was not Alfred. He answered it though because it was Queen Elizabeth's number. Soon everyone else's bosses started calling.

"My Queen good morning to you".

"Allo". France answered his phone.

"Arthur you must get to the meeting hall immediately apparently something happened scaring a worker speechless".

"Yes boss". Everyone said and hung up.

"You guys here about the meeting hall".

"Yes let's like go so uncool".

"AWESOME ME WILL LEAD". Prussia yelled and ran holding Canada's hand.

"GIL". He yelled and everyone else followed to the limo waiting outside. Once inside they began talking again.

"Wonder what happened to scare the shit out of the girl".

"Maybe it got vandalized who locked up". Denmark asked and everyone looked around.

"We were the last to leave and Alfred remained behind". Finland said pointing to himself and the rest of the Nordics.

"Hm so he didn't lock the door geez". China said as Korea tried to grope him.

When they arrived the girl was outside waiting shaking to death.

"I-I'm so sorry I'm sorry truly please d-don't go in there". She said gripping England's jacket, tears glided down her face but the nation just grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What happened".

"I-I can't speak it's to awful". She said and fainted. Germany laid her on a bench outside and then led the group inside. Italy shook with fear holding Germany's sleeve, Romano was doing the same with Spain.

"This better not be a damn prank". Romano said and people nodded.

"I bet it's America Aru". China said.

"He does always pull pranks da". Russia said as Germany opened the door to the meeting room. Everyone looked around, it was the same as yesterday. One thing stuck out and that was a phone on the table.

"Oi that's America's is this seriously all a damn prank". England said picking up the phone. "There's billions of calls from us and his boss".

"Maybe he forgot his phone". Austria said as England clicked the message boxes. He just flipped the phone up an saw a message that wasn't sent when a scream filed the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO". Hungary yelled backing away from the supplies closet. She was crying and shaking while she covered her mouth and she ran into Austria's arms. "NO NO NO NO". She kept whining.

"Elizaveta what's wrong". Austria said grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"IN THE SUPPLIES…CLOSET DEAR GOD WHY". She cried into her hands as everyone walked toward the supplies closet carefully. Germany reached for the door to open it wider but shook in fear of what to find. Meanwhile England had read the message and was a bit sad he just wanted to go apologize to the American.

As Germany pulled the door open everyone lost color on their face from fear. There was a large crash as they saw what scared Hungary. America's corpse laid in the closet, a gun shot to the head. England, who was in the front, collapsed to his knees not believing it. He didn't hold the masses of tears back, he didn't do anything he was too in shock.

Germany, the first to act, picked America's body and carried him to the front of the room. He laid America on the floor and spread him out. Others had started crying especially after seeing his eyes open.

"Who would do this I mean sure we all got mad at him". Switzerland said holding his gun.

"Someone get a blanket to cover him also someone tell Obama". Germany said and Liechtenstein ran off to find some blankets. England just laid on his knees crying when France walked over.

"Mon chéré there was noway you could have stopped this".

"I wish I was dead".

"Mon chéré no". France said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Anyway Alfred 'e needs vour help zu zell 'is story". France said and picked England up.

"H-How long has he been-dead". England asked walking over with France.

"Since yesterday around four". Japan said looking at America's body. "I have study American death and by the way his body has went through rigor mortis which set in after 12 hours. Also Finland you tord me you reft at four when the meeting ended".

"Yah you guys left so early so I made sure we stayed America looked deep in thought".

"I'll kill the bastard". England said kneeling down to America. He brushed over America's hair with his fingers.

"Mon chéré what iz in 'is hand". France pointed out and Japan ripped a piece of paper out of America's hand.

"It's a note…it's also his plans for the meeting".

"Oh let me see". England said holding out his hand. Japan handed him the paper and he read it out loud. "Two kept a secret now one of them is dead".

"The hell is zat a chain letter or some shit". France said.

"One shot to the head". Germany said. "How'd that kill ze vorlds most powerful nation".

"Uh".

"Anyvay by the angle America couldn't have see vho killed him so ve should have his body Autopsied for clues". Germany finished laying the blanket Liechtenstein returned with over America's body.

"Mi Amigos Obama's on his way and he's talking to our bosses". Spain said and with a nod England understood. Suddenly the door to the World Conference Center shut scaring the crap out of everyone.

"VE~ GERMANY". Italy yelled clinging to Germany's arm as a violin was heard down the hall.

"Eh who's going first aru". China said staring at the doorway bur no one answered.

"Give me your gun Germany and I'll go".  
England said holding out his hand as he stood up.

"Mon Chéré no". France said grabbing Britain's arm.

"Quiet frog seems I'm the only brave one". England marched forward, followed by the rest of the group.

England stopped outside a door and looked in to see a brown haired man. The man had America's 50 bomber jacket and his back to the door.

"Ve~ who is it". Italy whispered from behind Germany's and Japan.

"I don't know pasta eater". England's whispered back watching the guy. He noticed he had tan skin and sun glasses on his face.

"Are you going to stay out in the hall". The man said still playing the violin. The door flew open as the violin was launched into it. The man now face them with a bat with nails and a gun in his hands. That is not what surprised them, it was the face of Alfred looking at them. "Sup I'm Fred, I'm southern America".

"What S-Southern America". England stuttered.

"Yah Arthur". He said cracking his neck.

"EH YOU KNOW MY NAME".

"Yah since you raised my northern half, the keywords is raised since he's dead".

"EH You knew your brothers dead and didn't do anything".

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, first off he's not my brother he's the north. Second, of course I knew I shot him".

"WHAT YOU BASTARD". N. Italy yelled surprising the rest.

"He was weak and I really hate his guts I wanted to rip them out, but enough chatting your turns". He said and held the gun up. "Good bye". He said and several shots went off.


End file.
